User talk:Trirarchie
Welcome Hi, welcome to Backyard Monsters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Putty Squisher page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Discussion... On the Runescape Wiki (which is also on Wikia) each page has a 'discussion' tab. This is useful for people who see something which needs to be added to a page but don't have enough information to completely fill it out or who want a certain question to be answered in the page. It wouldn't be right to put questions, queries or requests for information on the page itself so a discussion page really helps in this respect. Please consider adding this functionality.SpiroExDeus 09:59, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello, can you please visit this page? Thanks. ALPHATIZATION. 07:23, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Null There is a player on here that is called null. i dont know if he really is a player or a wild monster but is there any way you can figure out who he/ she is? :Uhm, whoever you are, player "null" isn't really a player. It's just like a bug that it can't show you what's the real name of the attacker, hence just look at the "Attack Log" tab just right beside the "Play" tab. :) AdminThe 19:51, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hello, Recently you asked me if I wanted to be an administrator on this Wiki and, surprise, I would like that. I want to clean up the place a bit and that's not always easy without the proper rights. If you're still ok with this, I'd like to be an admin. Thank you :) ~ MHLut 17:44, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Outposts Hi, i love to play backyard monsters, but i have some questions about the outposts, mainly with the monster housings and attacking tribes. I own two outposts, both of which have monster housings and flingers. I get really frusterated when i go to attack tribes because it only shows the monsters that are at my main base, even though i have monsters at my outposts. I would appritiate your advice with this, because it is confusing to me.. Thanks, 20:49, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Promoted to admin Hello, I'd like to notify you that you have been promoted to administrator. ~ MHLut 13:15, June 14, 2011 (UTC) I am having problems when attacking other players and tribes. I can launch monsters and even catapult twigs. The twigs do damage, but the monsters stay where they land. There is no movement and I have to return and lose my monsters. There is no defensive action against me either. I can build and forage for mushrooms and upgrade at my base with no issues. I can do ALL functions defensive, building and attacking from my PC at work. Any ideas? 22:41, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Yo dre Pinoy k pala!! akala ko halos wla n kc pinoy d2 eh ... eh pati admin pinoy din pla hahaha (^^,)y 15:21, November 30, 2011 (UTC)